


Almost But Not Quite

by dreamiflame



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I know. Written for the Watchmen kinkmeme for a request of "Hollis/Laurie, pre-Crimebusters, Lolita kink.</p><p>Teenage Laurie wants her first time to be with someone she trusts, and decides good ol' Uncle Hollis is the only dependable man in her life. She goes about trying to seduce him, and after much protesting, he finally gives in.</p><p>(Bonus if he calls her "pumpkin" like he does in the comic.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost But Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: to John for beta, word help, and general not running away screaming-ness.

She's so much like Sally it hurts.

Laurie has Sally's eyes, and her little mole. Her hair is her own, but still, Hollis can see her mother lurking in the edges of Laurie's smile, in the way she moves her hips when she walks. He looks at Laurie and sees Sally.

"Pumpkin," he starts, and Laurie frowns, moves closer to him. She presses herself awkwardly against his side, leaning up to kiss him- Hollis turns his head, letting her lips glance across the skin of his cheek. She isn't Sally, he tells himself. She may look like her mother, but she isn't, and Laurie is fresh and innocent and sweet, and at the moment, badly confused.

He can feel the pout on her face without looking at her. Sweet, sweet little Laurie. Hollis wonders who or what has put her up to this. "I'm not a child, Uncle Hollis," and she presses her budding curves more firmly into him. She's not Sally. It's getting harder to remind himself of that.

She takes his face in her small, gloved hands and turns it to face her. "I know what I'm doing," she says.

"Laurie, sweetie, you don't. You really don't."

A quiet knock on the door earlier, and he'd opened it to find little Laurie Jupiter on his doorstep, face covered in too much makeup, bright red lipstick far too dark against her pale skin. She'd opened her raincoat once the door was shut and dropped it to the floor. Underneath she wore only the flimsy costume her mother had devised for her, young body barely covered by tight latex. "Laurie?"

"Uncle Hollis, I want you to teach me what it means to be a woman." He cringes again at the cheesy line. Who has been filling Laurie's head with such nonsense?

"I trust you," she says now, taking his hand, limp at his side, and pressing it onto her hip. "I want someone who loves me to teach me about sex." And this is so, so wrong, Hollis thinks. Laurie isn't Sally. She isn't Sally at all. But he's loved Sally for so long, and Laurie looks so much like her mother-

No. Laurie is not Sally. "Pumpkin," he tries again, fingers resting oh so lightly where she put them, on her hip where the latex ends and her skin begins. "Laurie. You don't really want this."

She's so warm against him, warm, sweet and soft, and when she leans in again to kiss him he doesn't react as fast, so she gets the corner of his mouth instead of the safer flesh of his cheek. That, too, is sweet. She smells of Nostalgia and peaches, and a touch of the rubber from her costume. "Please," she asks, begs, really, peppering his cheek and the corners of his mouth with kisses. Her hands on in the front of his shirt, sliding along the softened muscles of his chest. It has been a very long time since Hollis has been with anyone.

"Laurie," he says, but there's defeat in his voice, and they both know it. She takes his other hand and presses it to the slick latex covering her breast.

"Please, Uncle Hollis," she says again, and Hollis sighs and lets her kiss him.

It's messy, untutored, and before he quite realizes what he's doing he has taken control of the kiss, teaching her what to do. He slides his tongue along hers and she copies him with a breathless little moan. How many years, really, has he imagined doing this same thing with Sally? The sense of guilt in his heart is heavy, and seems to weigh his hands down further until he is framing Laurie's hips in both hands, thumbs tucked lightly under the garters of her boots. At that distance, he can feel the heat from the core of her. She makes a pleased sound and pulls back, just slightly to smile at him, then her eyes flutter closed again as she kisses him in earnest, deep and wet.

They are not, Hollis decides, going to have sex in his living room against the door, so he disentangles himself from Laurie. Her eyes snap open, looking a little afraid- "Uncle Hollis?"

He takes her hand, feeling the smooth latex of her gloves against his skin, and imagines, for a moment, that same touch elsewhere. But no, if he is to do this, he will do it right. "Come on, honey," he says, and leads her into the bedroom, turning on the lamp and turning down the sheets for her. Hollis has dreamt of her mother in this room for years. He takes a moment to be sad that this is as close as he will ever get to having Sally.

Then he turns, and manages a small smile for Laurie. "It's alright if you've changed your mind," he says. Hollis moves back toward her slowly, giving her plenty of time to flee. But Laurie is made of sterner stuff than that, and merely lifts her chin a little in defiance.

"I'm sure, Uncle Hollis," she says. He takes her hands and kisses each of them, watching her face as he does. She flushes a little, more unsure now that he isn't resisting, and Hollis reminds himself again to take it slow. He had to be gentle with her.

"Just Hollis, if you please," he says, and Laurie nods. He traces one hand up her arm to the garter of her glove, and tugs on it lightly. "How do these come off?"

It's a marvel, Hollis thinks, the way Laurie blushes as they peel her out of the tight latex costume. There are elements of Sally's costume in it, of course, the yellow and black, but Laurie is not her mother in this aspect either. He kneels on the floor to tug off her boot and Laurie is smiling a little nervously as him when he looks up again. "There's just the bodysuit now," she says, and stands when he does, fingers going to the buttons of his shirt and hesitating. "Shouldn't you, you know, undress, too?"

"Of course," he tells her, and kisses her gently, fingers coming up to cover hers lightly. Together they make short work of the buttons and he lets his shirt drop to cover her abandoned gloves and boots. Hollis shucks off his undershirt and finds her staring at his chest, fingertips light as she traces along a scar where a criminal with a knife had gotten lucky. "That was a long time ago," he says, and Laurie's eyes rise to meet his.

"I know," she says, and unbuckles his belt, letting it, too, fall to the floor. She pauses again at the snap and zip of his pants, so Hollis does it himself, and steps out of his pants, leaving him in just briefs and socks. He takes Laurie into his arms again and kisses her deeper this time, tongue caressing hers as he lets his hands run over her young curves.

He tugs the zipper at the front of her costume down and Laurie shivers a little against him, her arms tight around his shoulders. "It's okay, pumpkin," Hollis says soothingly, and Laurie gives a little bubble of laughter.

"If I can't call you Uncle Hollis, I don't think you should call me pumpkin," she says. Hollis looks down at the vee of skin revealed by the open zipper and just nods. He slips his hands inside the shoulders of Laurie's bodysuit and starts tugging it off of her, moving slowly enough that Laurie can still make a choice to stop. She doesn't, moving instead to help him free her from the clinging latex. She blushes again when she stands in front of him naked and he looks her over, her hands fluttering around a little as though she would like to cover herself but at the same time, doesn't want to scare him off. Hollis is reminded again of how very young she is. She's so like Sally, but she's not Sally, either.

Hollis kisses her again, walking her backwards a few steps to sit, a little awkwardly, on the bed. "Get comfortable," he suggests, and Laurie retreats a little to the head, propping herself against the pillow. She doesn't seem to know what to do with her arms or legs. Hollis strips off his briefs and socks and rummages in the top of his dresser. It's been a long time, but he know he has at least one condom left. He finds it and sets it on the bedside table before settling on the bed beside Laurie.

Laurie's eyes are very wide, and she's shivering, just a little. He brushes a hand down her face and cups her cheek, stroking his thumb along her cheekbone and that cute little mole. "Are you really sure?" he asks again. Laurie kisses him in answer, and he puts his hands on her, wanting to touch all of the soft, hot skin she presses eagerly against him. Hollis trails his lips down her throat and laves her clavicles and the hollow between them with his tongue. Laurie squirms beneath him, and Hollis smiles a little at the sound she makes when he takes a nipple into his mouth and suckles on it. Her breasts are firm and generous, and he spends a lot of time worshiping them, the roughness of his five o'clock shadow leaving little marks on her skin. Laurie doesn't seem to mind, lacing her fingers into his hair and pressing herself more firmly against him. Hollis has to hold her hips down with both hands to keep her from bucking him off, and he's proud of how strong she is. Sally has prepared her well to be a hero.

She parts her legs for him when he moves down further, and Hollis is very pleased at the way she bucks and whimpers under his tongue. Laurie takes very little time to come, and he keeps licking at her through the aftershocks, sending her into a second orgasm before she's finished coming down from the first. He slides a finger into her, feeling the walls of her pussy clench and flutter around it, and she's so tight. Hollis doesn't want to hurt her, has never wanted to hurt her, not like Eddie- Laurie, he reminds himself. This is Laurie. Not Sally.

There's a tug on his hair, and Hollis looks up at Laurie, his face still slick and shiny from her juices. She's holding the condom out to him, and for a moment Hollis's mind balks, but he's come so far already. He has to finish the job now.

Hollis moves back up over her and hisses, a little, when instead of handing him the condom, Laurie tears it out of the package and rolls it on herself. "Been practicing?" he asks, and Laurie bites her lip, nods shyly. He kisses her and tugs her hips up, spreading her out further so he can nudge gently against her pussy. She's still soaked and so hot she seems to burn him through the condom. Hollis runs his cock along her slit, bumping against her clit as she squirms in his arms, fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders.

"Please, Uncle Hollis, please, please," she begs, and Hollis lets go of one of her knees to line himself up properly and sink slowly into her. Laurie gasps a little, something of pain, something of pleasure, he thinks, and wraps those strong legs around his waist to pull in hard when he would stop, to let her adjust. He slides all the way in and stops, hand going back to her knee to hold her tight. She flexes the muscles in her thighs and gets a better grip on his shoulders, arching up to press more firmly against him. "I'm alright," she says, and kisses his ear. Hollis takes her at her word and begins to move.

It's hard for him to set a rhythm, really, because he hadn't realized how close he was until he started. And Hollis wants this to be good for Laurie, wants to make sure she enjoys it, because she trusts him, and it's her first time, and she's so much like Sally... His hips jerk and stutter again, and Laurie moans into his ear and holds on tighter. He isn't going to last very long, he thinks, and he lets go of Laurie's knee again to rub his fingers over her clit, trying to get her to finish before he completely embarrasses himself.

Laurie is primed enough that it thankfully doesn't take too long before she bucks below him harder and keens as she tightens convulsively around Hollis's cock. He grits his teeth and rides it out, thrusting into her a few more times before he gives what he hopes it a wordless shout and comes harder than he has in years.

Everything is warm and soft for a few moments, then Hollis levers himself up with a bit of a groan and grabs the base of the condom as he pulls carefully out of Laurie. His knees are twinging a little as he settles on them and peels the condom off, tying it securely and tossing it neatly into the wastebasket by the door. Hollis feels old, moreso when he looks back at Laurie and sees how sated and young she looks. She hold her arms out again and Hollis moves back into them, gathering her close and rolling them so she can rest against his side. He wants to ask, "How was it?" but the enormity of what he's done has come crashing back onto him. He's deflowered Sally's teenaged daughter. If Sally ever finds out about this, he's a dead man.

"Are you alright?" he asks instead, and Laurie purrs, nodding her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Uncle Hollis," she says, and kisses him lightly. Hollis just barely keeps himself from turning his face away again, but he isn't going to screw this up by making the parts after the sex awkward for her.

"You're welcome, pumpkin," he says instead, and cuddles the closest thing he'll ever get to his longest lasting fantasy.


End file.
